Βαrrotзs de Ħielo
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Tres meses después del torneo de Shamanes Yoh, Anna, Manta y sus amigos deciden mantener una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Hasta qué, — ¿Acaso él no es?—Susurro Manta. — ¡HAO! — gritaron todos al ver a un chico castaño entrando a su aula de clases acompañado de una peli azul ¿Qué hacia Pilika con el temible Hao?
1. Sentencia

_[Fan-Fic]_**  
**

**Βαrrotзs**** de ****Ħ****ielo**

—•**Hao x Pilika****•****—**

**Summary:** Tres meses después del torneo de Shamanes Yoh, Anna, Manta y sus amigos deciden mantener una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Hasta qué, — ¿Acaso él no es?—Susurro Manta. — ¡HAO! — gritaron todos al ver a un chico castaño entrando a su aula de clases acompañado de una peli azul ¿Qué hacia Pilika con el temible Hao?

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje fuerte/Muerte de Personajes

* * *

**—****1****—**

Sentencia

**—****Entonces ¿Qué dices? ****—**Hablaron los grandes espíritus en medio de una profunda oscuridad, en donde el ganador del torneo de shamanes se mantenía inquieto y demasiado indignado

—Digo que están locos—espetó el castaño con los ojos blancos remarcando la palabra _"locos" _cerrando sus manos haciendo temblar inconscientemente su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en su vida

**— ****¡Decide Asakura Hao!****—**Exclamaron dispuestos a la "No Negociación" con el shaman de ojos azabache

—No entiendo el motivo de tal condición ¡He ganado el torneo! —, grito completamente furioso lamentablemente su energía espiritual no era lo demasiado (después de haber luchado contra Yoh) grande como para hacer temblar a aquellas esencias que en esos momentos lo sacaron de sus casillas

**—****Porque aún te falta una cosa por aprender antes de ser oficialmente el Shaman King****—**Hao se tranquilizó un poco cambiando su enojo por la confusión

¿Qué le faltaba para ser el Shaman King?

¡Lo tenía todo! ¡Absolutamente **todo**!

— ¿Y qué se supone que es eso? —Preguntó interesado sin dejar su lado arrogante y burlón que siempre lo caracterizaba

**—****Lo sabrás en su momento****—**, informaron segando al castaño con su brillante presencia, haciendo que el Asakura cerrara los ojos y perdiera la noción del tiempo. Por segunda vez, se sentía diminuto

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Japón en una escuela en particular, Yoh Asakura mantenía la cabeza pegada en el pupitre con la música en sus audífonos con el más alto volumen

—Yoh…—llamó el pequeño Manta a su lado apenas llegó con un libro más grande que su cabeza en manos—Yoh…—, llamó de nuevo. Está vez al verse ignorado arqueó una ceja molesto— ¡Yoh! —Grito azotando su "súper diccionario" al suelo haciendo que el castaño abriera los ojos con desgano y notara al enfurecido Manta

— ¿Qué quieres Manta? —, pregunto Yoh soñoliento—No entiendo tu enojo—bostezó

—Duermes en clase Yoh ¿Sabes lo que te hará Anna si se entera? —Pregunto el chico sentándose en su lugar atrás del joven—Seguro que no se lo tomará bien—; adivinó al momento de escuchar a la fémina mencionada

—Si Yoh… pregúntate—musitó Anna con su típico tonó amenazante poniendo a Yoh de piedra—Pero ahora no tengo deseos de gritarte—suspiro yendo a su lugar con la mayor calma posible

_«Y… ¿Ahora qué le pasa? ». _Se preguntó Yoh sin quitar la mirada de la muchacha quién se mantenía seria con la mirara al frente

—Buenos días jóvenes— saludo el profesor Mikishima, un hombre ya mayor vestido con su traje de color café y su portafolio de color gris—Les pido que saquen sus libros en la página que nos quedamos ayer…

Manta por lo regular siempre prestaba atención a lo que los profesores decían y pedían al momento de presentarse y hablar sobre los temas anteriores, algo que de rara vez un chico de su edad mostraba, incluso para el Shaman que tenía al frente… aquello del estudio era demasiado complicado, no sabía si admirarlo por eso o compadecerlo

_«Que raro…»._ Manta entrecerró los ojos, pensativo viendo por la ventana, probablemente esa mala costumbre de mirar con atención las nubes era producto de su amistad con el Asakura, y en vez de ver hacia el pizarrón aprendiendo a derivar las funciones que se presentarían (con toda seguridad) en el examen estaba meditando las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos meses después de que el torneo de shamanes terminó. La vida de todos había sido más tranquila (como Yoh siempre lo había deseado) sin embargo… _«Hay algo que me hace pensar… que aún nos faltan muchas pruebas por afrontar» _

.

.

La escuela al fin había acabado y como siempre, todos irían a la casa Asakura para descansar un rato. Excepto Yoh quién debía seguir con sus entrenamientos como shaman

— ¡Hola! —Grito un joven de cabellos azulados y ojos azabache, incluso después del torneo de shamanes aquel chico siempre iba a visitarlos

—Hoto-Hoto—musito Yoh feliz antes de recibir un coscorrón por parte del mencionado, Horo-Horo

— ¡Que dejes de llamarme así! —, grito ofendido antes de recibir una "súper cachetada" por parte de Anna quién solo se limito a decir

— ¿Quién te crees para hacer eso he?

Horo-Horo sobó su cabeza mirando de reojo a la rubia como si deseara matarla, lamentablemente para él Anna pudo saberlo mandándolo a volar con un golpe a puño cerrado haciéndolo gritar hasta que cayó sobre un árbol cercano

_Y cinco minutos después…_

— ¿A qué debemos tu visita Horo-Horo? —, pregunto Manta caminando junto con el peli azul Yoh y Anna directamente hacia su casa

—Pues en realidad…—; su estómago habló por él sacándole a Anna una mirada fulminante

—Ni creas que comerás de en mi casa gratis—espetó Anna cruzando sus brazos

—Eres muy cruel—chilló Horo-Horo llorando sin dejar de caminar, a pesar de haber sido de gran ayuda en el torneo donde por cierto Yoh casi pierde la vida, Anna lo trataba como un estorbo

—Eso es porque eres un estorbo—dijo la rubia de forma altanera, sonriendo de lado alegrándose de haber hecho de Horo-Horo un miserable en primer nivel

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso fue una invasión a mi privacidad! —, grito completamente ofendido, esa niña odiosa. Oh no, lo había pensado, pero está vez Anna no le hizo nada además de seguir caminando

— Por cierto Horo-Horo—habló Manta tratando de desviar la conversación, — ¿Dónde está Pilika?

— Ah bueno… ella decidió quedarse en el norte un tiempo más mientras los cultivos, plantas, árboles y demás estén listos para florecer—dijo completamente orgulloso de su hermana, al parecer ella sacrificaba parte de su juventud para dedicarse al principal objetivo de la familia

—Al parecer ya sabemos quién de ambos hermanos es el más responsable—bufó Anna ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del chico peli azul. Hmp, para lo "mucho" que le importaba.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar con Pilika y demás espíritus de la naturaleza todo iba demasiado bien, la chica mantenía sus ojos en los retoños en todo momento y nunca se despegaba de ellos

—Pilika, creo que deberías salir al pueblo, nosotros seguiremos vigilando los retoños—; dijo amablemente uno de los Kropokuls tocando el hombro de la muchacha. Está sonrió y contestó

—No te preocupes… después de todo yo solo deseo lo mejor para el bienestar de ustedes y de la naturaleza—Unió las palmas de sus manos sin dejar de sonreír—Mi hermano ayudo en la lucha por el título de Shaman King, y no creo que sea justo que yo vaya a divertirme sabiendo bien que eso sería echar por la borda todo el esfuerzo que él ha hecho por nosotros ¿No lo crees así? —La Kropokul dudó— Lo sabía.

— ¡Pe-pero! —intentó decir la pequeña acompañante pero Pilika se le adelanto interrumpiéndola de nuevo

—Ya dije que no… deja de insistir—, la Kropokul de cabellos castaños parecida a Koloro bajo la cabeza pensando en lo que pensaría Horo-Horo si viera la determinación de su hermana, la diminuta Kropokul sonrió, seguramente se sentiría enormemente orgulloso de ella

.

.

.

_«Mi hermano ha ido a visitar a Yoh… me pregunto si estará bien… estando él solo… bueno, como siempre se la pasa de despistado…», _Pilika sacudió su cabeza alejando esos malos pensamientos, Horo-Horo era un chico… no tan despistado que podría cuidarse solo. Sin darse cuenta llego hasta el bosque donde normalmente jugaban ella y el chico peli azul muy amenamente cuando eran más chicos

Una afable sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras los recuerdos de su hermosa infancia la empapaban de alegría y tranquilidad, algo en esas memorias le hacía pensar que sin ellas probablemente jamás llegaría a sonreír nuevamente, aunque sabía que si por razones extremas sus recuerdos eran borrados, tendría amigos que la respaldarían. Al menos eso quería creer

Su caminata por el bosque se vio interrumpido por un movimiento de los arbustos, gemidos de cansancio y ¿Peticiones de ayuda? Corrió de inmediato

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Grito separando las hojas llevándose una gran impresión— ¡Tú!

— Por favor…— Dijo una vocecita demasiado dulce, sin embargo no fue ella quien la hizo gritar de sorpresa; si no lo que esa pequeña deseaba salvar arrastras por el suelo con graves heridas— Ayúdalo.

.

.

.

Pilika se cuestionó casi después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación dejando solos al par que en malas condiciones habían llegado a ese lugar en búsqueda de ayuda, no entendía el cómo y por qué había encontrado en ese estado a ambos Shamanes que en algún momento fueron los enemigos mortales de su hermano y los demás amigos de él

_«Esto no tiene sentido» _Pensó la peli azul sosteniendo su frente con la palma como si temiera que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuello para caer por el piso y rodar hasta la salida. Aunque comenzaba a creer que eso pasaría en cuento su hermano se enterará de lo que había hecho

¡Cielos santo! ¡Había ayudado a Asakura Hao y a su pequeña acompañante cuyo nombre era Opacho! ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?!

—Uf…—suspiró bajando por las escaleras de madera, que bien que su hermano y ella junto a los demás Kropokuls habían decidido instalarse en ese lugar tan tranquilo, de lo contrarío su estrés habría aumentado debido a los fuertes sonidos de la ciudad

—Pilika—Llamó una Kropokul madura junto a otras tres

—Dime ¿Qué ocurre? —la pequeña saco una carta y comenzó a leerla, a Pilika nunca le molestó que hiciera eso puesto que de un modo u otro los Kropokuls siempre terminaban sabiendo lo que ocurría

—Tienes un mensaje de tu hermano, desea verte mañana dice que…—. No pudo terminar ya que la peli azul le arrebató la carta

— _"Pilika perdón por pedirte un favor como este, pero me gustaría que vinieras directamente a la casa de Yoh, el asunto es que Manta cumple años en esta semana y como Ren junto a Yoh planean hacer una celebración justamente en la pensión Asakura, me gustaría que tu también estuvieras aquí"_ ¡Ah! Vaya momento— Musito con ojos tristones arrugando la carta entre sus dos manos

—Disculpe—. Llamó la pequeñín llamada Opacho con uno de sus camisones verdes puesto que la ropa que ella llevaba estaba demasiado gastada y vieja, se pregunto si debía comprarle algún par de playeras y un par de pantalones

— ¿Si?

— ¿Acaso usted es algo de Asakura Yoh? —, pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos bajando por las escaleras con dificultades, Pilika se acercó para ayudarle

— Bueno… algo así, es mi amigo y el de mi hermano…—contestó a sabiendas que tarde o temprano ella lo sabría por parte de ese Hao

—Entiendo…—musito dejándose caer en brazos de Pilika—Y-yo… quiero disculparme… no debí pedir tu ayuda.

—No debes decir eso, además, yo quisiera preguntarte ¿cómo es que Hao terminó en tales condiciones si él es…? — dudó un poco pero Opacho sonrió débilmente y contestó

—Él salvo mi vida… de nuevo—susurro tomando con delicadeza el brazo de la chica—Por favor… no nos deje solos, el señor Hao… él no puede…—. Se desmalló

_« ¿Él no puede qué? », _se pregunto la joven Usui mirando fijamente a su pequeña invitada. Ahora por quién decía, estaba entre la espada y la pared, lo peor de todo era que la Espada se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación con la ropa de su hermano puesta, no deseaba saber lo que pasaría si Horo-Horo se enteraba de aquello

_—__Pilika__—_

Ya podía escuchar los gruñidos de su hermano mientras oscurece su mirada furioso

_—__ ¿Acaso dejaste que mi peor enemigo tomara mi ¡piyama favorita!? __—__._

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar más en esa cara que ponía su hermano cuando se disgustaba por alguna cosa en especial: Asakura Hao siendo salvado por Usui Pilika, increíble ese hecho iba a ser toda una novedad entre los shamanes del mundo entero… pero había una gran duda en su cabeza, si Hao había ganado en el torneo… ¿Por qué estaba en Hokkaido en esa condición tan lamentable?

.

..

—Esto es una locura—susurro dejando a la pequeña Opacho en su cama a un lado del castaño, se quedó mirándolo, esos golpes en su cara, las heridas en sus manos al parecer quemaduras, y con un rostro tan pacifico, sin duda era idéntico a Yoh—No cabe duda… que eres el gemelo de Yoh—dijo en voz baja sin percatarse del despertar del ancestro Asakura

— ¿Y-oh? —. Musitó Hao abriendo los ojos, dirigiéndolos rápidamente hacia la chica causándole un gran sonrojo, Hao arqueó una ceja— ¿Qué te ocurre…? —Preguntó aún con ese tono débil— ¿Estás enferma o qué?

— ¡Qué! —Preguntó tensando su cuerpo—No, claro que no… a-además después de salvarte la vida n-no deberías decirle eso a una chica… y menos a tu salvadora ¡Eso no es gente educada! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!

El Asakura entrecerró los ojos completamente confundido, esa chica tenía agallas para gritarle así, aunque poco recordaba de los últimos días después de aprender el _"Reishi"_ a lado del buen _"Ohachiyo"_, ahora que lo pensaba ¿En dónde se había metido? Aun tenía mucho que aprender además… se sentía débil y adolorido, uh se le antojó una "orejita" cubierta de dulce y jugosa miel

— ¡Además escucha una cosa **Hao** a mi no me intimidas!—Grito Pilika haciendo estremecer al chico, confundiéndolo más. ¿Había dicho "Hao"? —Oh no y me da igual si eres capaz de Matarme porqué sé que mi hermano nunca te lo perdonará… ¡Di algo!

—E-espera… ¿Dijiste "matarte"? —. Los ojos de Hao cambiaron a blanco después de escuchar tan cosa

— ¿He? —La peli azul ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Opacho despertó con lentitud

—El señor Hao no recuerda nada—susurro la chica de tez morena sin mirar a ninguno de los dos manteniendo su posición, completamente seria, algo en esa niña le hacía recordar a Manta

— ¿Entonces era verdad…?

Después de varios minutos de incomodo silencio para todos los presentes, una Kropokul (a la cual Pilika agradecería después) tocó la puerta avisando que la cena estaba servida, la Usui no se dejó convencer por las palabras de la morena y comenzó a discernir sobre la nueva actitud de Hao, sin percatarse que en algunos momentos el mencionado no podía evitar leer la mente de la peli azul dándose cuenta que él no era un ser muy querido, eso sin mencionar que las imágenes que la Usui tenía de él no eran agradables, es más se desconocía y llegó a pensar que probablemente era una trampa, mantuvo vigilada a la muchacha que sugirió bajar y cenar

_«Tendré que vigilar a esta muchacha y saber su verdadero objetivo.» _El castaño miró a Pilika de forma sospechosa mientras bebía un vaso de leche tomando con sus manos temblorosas un pan cercano mirándolo como si deseara encontrar alguna imperfección en el. Un Kropokul se acercó y lo observó detalladamente. La Usui se distrajo tanto en limpiar la cocina para poder hacer tranquila el dichoso viaje y pensar en lo que haría con Hao, esté seguía con los ojos puestos en ella conteniéndose las ganas de seguir leyendo la mente de esa chica, una la cual estaba tan retorcida como la cola de un cerdo puesto que él jamás se había atrevido a tocar a un ser humano con intensiones de lastimarlo, así que debería buscar la intención de la peli azul por otro medio, percibió la presencia del espíritu de la naturaleza a su lado y una idea se le ocurrió después de tres segundos _«Ellos podían serme de utilidad.»_ Hao movió sus manos nerviosamente ¿Comería o no?

—Señor Hao…— Llamó aquella pequeña llamada Opacho, la miró de reojo, ella lo observaba con preocupación—No creo que deba preocuparse tanto por eso… está chica no es mala…—dijo sorprendiéndolo, ¿Acaso ella también podía leer sus pensamientos? —Es una habilidad que usted me enseñó señor Hao…—susurro con aires de tristeza, como le incomodaba verla así—Pero está es la primera vez que la uso con usted y eso es porque…

_« ¿Te… preocupas?» _Preguntó quitando sus ojos de la morena, una diminuta sonrisa apareció en la cara de la pequeña shaman—Ridículo—, mascullo, no supo el porqué lo había hecho, pero algo le dijo que si confiaba en los humanos.

Como la chica enfrente de él, iba a salir lastimado

—No lo es…—susurro Opacho un poco decepcionada, no sabía mucho del pasado de su amo Hao, pero lo que si sabía era que los humanos se habían ganado el odio del Shaman King alrededor de sus reencarnaciones, a pesar de que él en algunos momentos deseaba ayudarlos. Se sentía molesta pero no sabía por qué

— ¡Bien! —Grito Pilika llamando la atención de ambos presentes en la cocina. Era un desastre, toda la cocina estaba patas arriba, los cepillos para limpiar el suelo estaban en la lacena donde debían estar las tazas y las tazas estaban en donde debían estar los platos, una locura, había escuchado susurros de ambos ex enemigos pero decidió hacerse la "Tía Lola" y fingir que nada pasaba, aunque debía mantenerse alerta— ¿Quedaron bien los panes? —Preguntó a penas pudo encontrar algo para hacer que esas caras de molestia y tristeza desaparecieran de las caras de sus "invitados"

—Sí—, dijo Hao finalmente después de darse cuenta que esa chica, aunque poseía poderes espirituales no eran tan grandes como los de él; además de que… tenía cierto toque al momento de hacer panes. Opacho volvió a sonreír—Saben bien.

—Me alegro—dijo Pilika endulzando la mirada, sentía un poco de intimidación, se sentía como la única cocinera encerrada en un castillo de varios pisos donde el rey suele ser cruel y a la vez, amable

Hao dejo de leer la mente de Pilika, el miedo no era por él en sí… sino por lo que ella había escuchado de él… y lo que él mismo se había encargado de sembrar en la mente de esa muchacha que pudiendo dejarlo en el bosque junto a la pequeña Opacho, decidió acogerlos a ambos en su casa a pesar de saber los problemas en los que se metería con su hermano, cuyo nombre era Horo-Horo… ¿Horo-Horo?... ese nombre le era muy conocido. Bajo el vaso de cristal en el que se había depositado la leche fresca, aquella cena había estado deliciosa como si aquel pan y ese vaso con líquido blanco hubieran sido un banquete de… un rey, la boca se le seco de pronto

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —La peli azul lo veía como, preocupada ¿Acaso no eran enemigos?... se sintió tentado a leer la mente de esa chica, pero no lo hizo algo en su cabeza le advertía que si seguía haciendo eso, no lo llevaría a algo bueno

—Solo pensaba…—, el castaño cerró los ojos levantándose de su asiento cuya materia era madera y buena mano de obra ya que los bordados eran preciosos—… Mañana me iré, te agradezco tu ayuda pero como vez no tengo nada con qué pagártelo… así que no esperes nada de mí…—salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar dejando confundida a la muchacha, Opacho habló

—No debes preocuparte, el amo Hao está confundido…—, también bajo su vaso medio lleno comiendo otro pan

— No estaba preocupada—; rezongó Pilika cruzando los brazos como toda una Usui, al puro estilo de su hermano mayor. Era verdad…—Dime… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Hao? —. Tomó el asiento que anteriormente había usado el Asakura sin dejar de ver a Opacho

— ¿Lo qué le pasó? —se sintió indecisa que bajo la mirada, algo que casi nunca había hecho, y solo lo hacía con su muy apreciado Hao

El oji azabache llegó a la habitación donde había descansado lo suficiente con ayuda de la chica cuyo nombre era Usui Pilika, Usui… ese apellido…

_«Me es tan conocido ese apellido.» _Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer después de arrinconarse en la puerta, pensativo enterró su cabeza entre las rodillas abrazando sus piernas con lentitud, eso era una locura parecía estar soñando, pero no era así y él lo sabía

—Entonces eso pasó—, terminó de hablar Opacho dejando su vaso en el lavabo de metal, se dio la vuelta y miró a Pilika tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas—Sé que esto es extraño sobretodo porque el señor Hao mostró una parte de él extremadamente negativa en el torneo de Shamanes… pero él no es malo, nunca lo ha sido—bajo la cabeza oscureciendo la mirada—Desconfías y eso lo entiendo…—Leyó la mente de la peli azul, más ésta lo considero como algo normal ya que su cara era demasiado obvia, no se creía el cuento que Opacho le estaba contando—Te pido… que le des una oportunidad, además, él ya es el Shaman King.

Hao bajo las piernas pero seguía con la cabeza baja

—Está confundido—dijo la morena—Porqué la vida le ha mostrado una y otra vez la crueldad del humano… y a pesar de que él haya accedido a no destruirlos esperando a que ellos demuestren que pueden vivir en armonía en el planeta… su pasado lo atormentaba evitando que el señor Hao cumpliera su cometido como el Rey Shaman manteniendo esa barrera creada por el odio de hace muchos años atrás… por eso los grandes espíritus decidieron aquello, para mostrarle la otra cara de la moneda.

Pilika razonó aquello, tal vez era cierto pero también podía ser mentira, pero no entendía el por qué debía ser mentira si Hao ya era el Shaman King, la duda la invadió ¿Y si él había mentido en dejar con vida a los humanos?

— ¡No! — Grito Opacho— ¡Él jamás ha roto una promesa! Menos en presencia de su madre…

La Usui se levantó acomodando su ropa ya que se había movido tanto en esa silla que la desarreglo horriblemente. Suspiro

—Tal vez tengas razón pero… no sé qué pensarán los demás cuando…—movió las manos nerviosa, no supo su fue por el relato y lo antes dicho por Opacho, o porque solo podía imaginarse la cara furiosa de su mano mientras hacía la posesión de objetos por la piyama favorita

—Es verdad, tal vez ellos no puedan comprender del todo lo que ha pasado el señor Hao—la peli azul tocó el hombro de Opacho— ¿He?

—No te preocupes, _todo se solucionará_—le dijo Pilika con una gran sonrisa. En esos momentos le pareció escuchar a Yoh Asakura; y comenzó a pensar que los pensamientos del joven Asakura se transmitían a través de sus amigos

—Eso espero Usui-san, eso espero—susurro bajando la mirada aún no muy convencida

Hao miro sus manos con seriedad, y se dijo a sí mismo:

—No sé qué hacer.

**Fin de Capítulo**

* * *

_Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Shaman King y por lo que podrán ver no es muy distinto a otros en los que (el sexy) Hao pierde la memoria por extrañas circunstancias, aunque esta vez yo aclaré el motivo (o parte de ello) desde el principio. Bien, espero que les haya gustado, _

_¿**Reviews**?_


	2. Angustia

—**2****—**

Angustia 

¡Opacho resiste!

Los rayos del sol pegaron en la cara de Pilika quién talló sus ojos con desgano para después levantarse del sillón al que se vio obligada a dormir la noche anterior puesto que la cama de ella era ocupada por Opacho y la de su hermano era ocupada por el _temible _Hao en la misma habitación, ya que las demás tenían hoyos que Horo-Horo se negaba a arreglar. Era verdad, él dijo que se iría en ese mismo día; no podía evitar sentirse desconfiada ante

_«__El Shaman King, estoy cuidando al Shaman King.__»_ Se dijo la Usui posando su palma derecha en la frente mientras se quitaba las dos cobijas que estaban encima de ella _«__Esto es una locura.__»_ Suspiro y se levantó para doblar los cobertores y dejarlos en el sofá por si acaso Hao y Opacho se quedaban una noche más. Porque era obvio que si Hao se marchaba, Opacho lo seguiría—Siempre lo seguirá—se dijo al ver la gran lealtad de la morena.

Se sentó después de doblar la última, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dispuso a pensar en su hermano. En lo que diría si se llegase a enterar de su osadía al dejar dormir al tipo que intentó matarlo a él y a sus amigos en combate por el reinado de los shamanes; en la habitación que ambos usaban para dormir. Aunque a Pilika le fuera útil ese asunto para poder iniciar el entrenamiento más temprano sin necesidad de salir de la comodidad de su cama.

—Pilika, _el chico_ acaba de informar que la jovencita Opacho, tiene fiebre—; le informó una Kropokul anciana con una flor blanca en sus manos casi marchita

— ¿Fiebre?—, susurro preocupada. La mayor asintió y Pilika se levantó para correr escaleras arriba encontrándose con Hao afuera del cuarto pegado a la pared enfrente de la puerta. Sin embargo no le prestó atención y él tampoco lo hizo ya que ni siquiera la volteó a ver

La peli azul abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró del mismo modo

— ¡Opacho! —. Se agachó y puso su palma derecha en la frente de la pequeña pelinegra—Estas ardiendo—musitó preocupada abriendo aún más sus ojos, se le había olvidado que hablaba de un enemigo, pero ese _enemigo_ ahora necesitaba atención médica puesto que la chica apenas y tenía ciertos conocimientos pero Opacho parecía cada vez más blanca y por su piel tan morena; era una preocupación—Resiste.

—Se…señor Hao—susurro la muchachita ladeando un poco la cabeza

— ¿Hao? —. Giró su cuerpo a la puerta, ya no sentía su presencia _«__Ese maldito.__»_vio a Opacho sudar y no dudó más. Él no la dejaría— ¡Hao!

A Opacho, claro estaba.

.

.

.

El castaño se había puesto la ropa que las Kropokuls habían lavado la tarde que llegó; un pantalón holgado café bastante maltratado pero limpio, una playera y una capa; ambas blancas y a su medida. Sin embargo no llevaba nada en los pies pero eso a él no le molestaba ya que el suelo de esos alrededores era muy cómodo para el joven Asakura

_«__ ¿Por qué me llaman, Hao? __»_. Pensaba confuso sin nada en las manos sintiéndose bastante ligero, o al menos no tanto ya que al ver a esa niña llamada Opacho enfermar no podía ocultar una creciente preocupación que desapareció al ver como esa chica entusiasta y extraña entraba a la habitación para atenderla

_«__Hao miró a Opacho dormir y moverse de un lado a otro, invadió los pensamientos de la pequeña y se percato de que le dolía la cabeza además de que se sentía muy caliente, tanto que se quito las cobijas de encima. Dudó por unos segundos pero se paró de la cama y volvió a colocarle las cobijas, miro al cielo por la pequeña ventana a un lado de Opacho _

—_Se-señor Hao__—__musitó al abrir sus ojos y verle fijamente__—__Di-discúlpeme… por llamarle a-así__—__dijo casi llorando. La mente de Opacho estaba tan enredada que el castaño no pudo encontrar algo que lo llevara a una respuesta a su pregunta: __**¿Llamarlo, cómo?**_

—_Descansa__—__. Tocó su frente y salió de la habitación; el sol ya estaba saliendo y esa niña necesitaba de más ayuda de la que él podría otorgarle. _

_Al salir encontró a uno de esos espíritus de la naturaleza rondando por los pasillos y le dijo la situación, ésta asintió y bajo a la primer piso, donde seguramente estaba la chica llamada Pilika. No hizo nada más que arrinconarse en la pared indeciso, ¿debía entrar o no? _

_La vio corriendo para adentrarse en la habitación, abrir la puerta y cerrarla sin siquiera verlo;_

_Sintió que ya no debía estar ahí, por lo que le pidió a una Kropokul que le diera la ropa que llevaba puesta el día anterior, se cambió y salió de la casa.__»_

Hablando de esa chica extraña, sintió su presencia acercándose con rapidez, pero no quiso darse la vuelta.

— ¡Hao! —. Otra vez ese nombre, cuando ella llegó lo tomó de la capa y lo obligó a detenerse— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—No sé a qué te refieres—miró el rostro sudado y evidentemente enojado, seguramente por lo que ella tuvo que correr sin detenerse.

Pilika solo entrenaba a su hermano, jamás entrenaba ella y mucho menos solía correr así; eso incluyendo que Hao era rápido caminando

El castaño resopló

—Y ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de llamarme _Hao_?—No esperó respuesta—Soy Douji Asaha.

Eso a Pilika le hubiera interesado puesto que **Hao **negaba el nombre que había pronunciando hasta el hartazgo en todo el sentido durante la pelea de shamanes "Yo, Hao seré el próximo Shaman King". Pero ¡diantres! ahora no estaba ni de humor para soportar tales estupideces como un: "Deja de llamarme así"

—No me importa si te llamas Pancho o Filomeno—espetó furiosa— ¡¿Paneabas largarte dejando a la pequeña Opacho a su suerte?!

—Ella no es **nada** mío—dijo antes de que un puño se insertará en su mejilla haciéndole retroceder dos pasos

— ¡Tonto! —Grito sin enderezar bien su cuerpo y sin soltar la capa—No lo hagas por eso, sino por el hecho de que ella te puso a salvo.

Hao se contuvo de regresarle el golpe, no golpeaba mujeres, no golpeaba mujeres, se repetía; una parte de sí le dio la razón a la Usui, pero no se lo daría a conocer

—Lamentó decírtelo, pero en realidad fui yo quién la salvó de unos hombres que iban a matarla o hacerle algo peor antes dé—murmuro regresando a su postura anterior—Además, tú, no tienes ningún derecho a ordenarme nada—la miró con sus ojos ya en un tono blanco

—Lo sé—dijo tranquilizándose un poco—Y no te pediría quedarte a su lado si no fuese necesario—susurro marcando una línea entre ambos para orillarse a permanecer en un silencio incómodo

Pilika sabía que Hao había salvado a Opacho sorprendiéndola puesto que según ella, el chico castaño había sido aceptado por los grandes espíritus y no regresaría jamás al mundo humano. Sin embargo él llegó de la nada y le quitó a esos dos hombres de encima recibiendo golpes y azotes con un cinturón de piel que portaba uno de ellos; lo raro fue que él no invocó al Espíritu de Fuego. Lo que pasó después fue una llamada de los grandes espíritus mientras ella ayudaba a Hao para que éste pudiera caminar más inconsciente que cualquier otra cosa y la morena echa todo un harapo. **Ellos** le habían informado que para hacer de Hao el verdadero Shaman King y quitarle una parte del odio hacía los humanos era necesario hacerlo afrontar una última prueba; (técnicamente) obligándolo ver una cosa de los humanos que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en sus vidas anteriores.

Lo único que podían hacer con el _Reishi_ ("Visión del alma") fue controlarlo; Hao ya no podía dejar de leer las mentes de las personas desde la muerte de su primer maestro y eso era un problema, sin embargo bloquear esa habilidad era producir confusión, por lo que dejarían los últimos recuerdos que pasó con el buen _Ohachiyo _(demonio del cual Hao ya le había hablado antes a Opacho) y bloquear lo demás, incluso su conocimiento sobre la pelea de Shamanes y demás poderes del _Onmyoudou_ (Misticismo) hasta que la lección estuviese aprendida en un 100%

—Hao—el castaño arqueó una ceja— ¡Así voy a seguir llamándote y me da igual lo que tu creas al respecto! —Grito haciendo que el chico mostrara una frustración evidente—Escucha, a mí tampoco me es muy cómodo tener que pedirte esto…, pero, ella te necesita, y te necesita ya—dijo antes de girarse sin dejar la capa jalando a un derrotado Hao quién se sintió tentado a leer la mente de esa chica pero había dicho que no lo haría

Cuando ambos entraron a la casa de nuevo Opacho estaba arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza baja

—Pero ¿qué haces?—le preguntó la Usui a la morena quién solo temblaba con tres Kropokuls a su lado

—Lo sentimos Pilika pero ella no quiso escucharnos—, se excusaba una de ellas alejándose para que la peli azul pudiera tomar a la pequeña en brazos

—Está peor de cómo la dejé—dijo preocupada, Hao quién apenas reaccionaba y se percataba que no había nadie sosteniéndolo miró a la pequeña respirar con dificultar, se encaminó hacia ellas y tomó con delicadeza a la pelinegra que al parecer era más ligera que un pan…

¡Ese no era el momento de pensar en panes!

—S-señor—decía siendo acomodada en el pecho del castaño, quién después de sentir el calor que desprendía esa jovencita, miró a la Usui y le dijo: "¿Qué haremos ahora?"

—Debemos llevarla con un médico

— ¿Médico? —Preguntó dándose cuenta que algo estaba pasando, algo fuera de lo normal y preocupante, no recordaba nada excepto dos días después de dominar el _Reishi_. Parecía estar en otra dimensión pero a pesar de ello, no sintió miedo de hecho él se sentía en una casa distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero nada más

—Un tipo que cura personas—contestó tomando las llaves de la casa para llevarse a Hao nuevamente de la capa con Opacho en sus brazos—Nos vemos después—les dijo a las Kropokuls quienes solo se miraron entre sí con unos imaginarios signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas

.

.

.

— ¡Vamos, corre! —Le gritaba Pilika a Hao, pero no se acordaba de que él aún tenía el cuerpo lastimado; de hecho ninguno de los dos se acordaba de las heridas que aún permanecían en la piel del Asakura hasta que él las hizo notar deteniéndose obligando a la peli azul a soltar su capa

—E-espera—le dijo el castaño sintiendo un fuerte ardor en la espalda. Opacho estaba desmallada pero no por eso dejaba de temblar, Hao maldijo entre dientes

—Es verdad, tu también estás herido—susurro algo apenada—Déjame ayudarte—pidió extendiendo sus manos

—No—espetó. No era orgullo, sino que en esos momentos sentía que no podía dejar a Opacho hasta asegurarse de que ella estaría bien, y aunque sabía que era grosero con esa chica; no deseaba que la peli azul los separara. Suspiro aguantando el dolor y dijo enderezándose: "Sigamos"

Pilika no muy convencida siguió de cerca al par que iba delante de ella, miró al cielo y se dijo mentalmente que las malas situaciones no solo se daban en días lluviosos como siempre lo pintaban las películas norteamericanas.

Ya estaban cerca, habían pasado algunas casas y Pilika le había gritado que doblando la esquina estaría una _casa_ más grande que las demás de color blanco, Hao entendió a la primera; por lo que él llegó derrapándose por ese suelo de tierra seca, hasta esos momentos recordaba que el suelo era tierra y él estaba sin sandalias

— ¡Doctor Shôji!—Llamó Pilika siendo callada por una de las asistentes—No me moleste, ¿dónde está el doctor?

—Está en urgencias—contestó de forma altanera. Hao arqueó una ceja

— ¿Habrá alguien que pueda atender a esta chica?—Le hizo un ademán a Hao para que se acercara. Él, después de fulminar a la muchacha de traje blanco, cabello negro y ojos cafés; reaccionó y llevó consigo a la pequeña

—Ehm…—. Se movió algo nerviosa por el chico de cabellos largos, parecía un niño pero su mirada era tan adulta y tan atrayente que le costó recordar un nombre—Sí, el doctor Shion. Vengan los dejaré en una habitación—siguió mirando al (molesto) castaño que no dejaba de verla—…Y p-podrán recostar a la chica.

—Muchas gracias—respondió la chica, ajena a lo que ocurría entre ambos presentes—Vamos Hao—Llamó al chico que dejó de sentir ira hacía la incompetencia de esa mujer que no dejaba de verle con **miedo**.

—Sí—resopló. Pero lo más importante era curar a la muchachita y salvarla, de nuevo. Por alguna razón se sentía bien dejar de pensar en los _estorbos_

.

.

.

Horo-Horo estaba en las aguas termales junto con Yoh y Manta en la casa Asakura sin dejar de sentir una extraña sensación. Agua cayó a su rostro y vio que Manta apuntaba a Yoh quién solo sonreía

— ¿Qué te ocurre Joto-Joto? —Preguntó Yoh antes de que una cubeta de madera golpeara su cara

—Que dejes de llamarme así—respondió molesto con una mano alzada dando a entender que había sido el quién había arrojado esa cubeta—Y no me pasa nada.

—Vamos Horo-Horo—pidió Manta con una mirada nerviosa pero con una sonrisa— ¿Es Pilika verdad?

Él no contestó, solo giró la cabeza hacía otro lado

—No te preocupes—continuó el chico—Ella estará bien, además no se te olvide que pronto vendrá.

—Eso no lo sé—respondió—No he recibido una carta de ella

—Pero solo no ha pasado ni un día desde que le mandaste tu carta—interrumpió un adolorido Yoh quién solo sobaba su cara

—Es verdad, pero… ella…, no sé solo me siento preocupado—dijo el peli azul suspirando de nuevo

—Ya verás que máximo mañana a esta hora recibirás una respuesta de Pilika, sino entonces podrás ir y asegurarte de que nada le haya pasado—. Manta alzó las manos y ladeó la cabeza sonriendo mientras decía lo último

—Tienes razón—respondió el Usui—Además, yo sé que Pilika es lista y no le pasará nada malo con los Kropokuls a su lado.

—Así se habla Joto-Joto—dijo Yoh antes de que otra cubeta golpeara su rostro. Menos mal que Anna había salido de compras con Tamao quién no muy confiada fue con ella. A veces los chicos (Manta y Horo-Horo) compadecían a la Tamamura

.

.

.

En el pequeño hospital estaban cuatro personas; un impaciente Hao, una preocupada Pilika, una desmallada Opacho y un tranquilo doctor de cabellos azulados más oscuros que los de la Usui y ojos del mismo color, aunque mucho más alto que todos ahí

— ¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?—Pregunto la Usui un poco cautivada por la apariencia del hombre

—Al parecer tiene fiebre, no ha comido muy bien y al parecer a tomando demasiado frío en el cuerpo; debe quedarse aquí para que podamos atenderla como es debido y no empeore su situación—dijo el peli azul viendo como Hao lo miraba— ¿Ocurre algo jovencito?

_«__Lo estoy descuartizando con la mirada y todavía lo pregunta.__»_ Hao cerró un poco más los ojos dando a entender su notable molestia

—Cálmate chico, ella estará bien… probablemente dentro de tres días—; puso una manta sobre el cuerpo de la adormilada Opacho quién ya se veía mejor después de que el doctor le inyectara unas vitaminas o algo así, Hao no entendió bien la explicación que dio, lo único que vio fue una pequeña mejora en esa chica de tez morena

—Ehm, doctor—llamó Pilika un poco preocupada

—Dígame señorita.

— ¿Podría decirme cómo manejan aquí los costos?—Preguntó llamando la atención del Asakura—Es qué yo no he entrado jamás en un hospital.

Hao pensó rápido, se dijo que no iba a leer la mente de esa chica, pero jamás habló de las demás personas. Cerró los ojos

"_Así que jamás ha estado en un hospital"_ escuchó del doctor _"Mmm es una niña, será mejor serle sincero"_—En realidad aquí es una estancia del gobierno, por lo que en casos así—miró a la morena—No se les cobra nada a los pacientes, de hecho; quién nos paga es el mismo gobierno por lo que no debe preocuparse.

—Entiendo—dijo Pilika sonriendo y suspirando a la vez, las cosechas no estaban muy bien gracias al "Einstein" de su hermano quién volvió a dañar el tractor— ¿Podremos visitarla mañana?

—Claro que sí—contestó cortésmente—Las visitas son de siete de la mañana a nueve de la noche—informó sonriente

— ¿Despertará hoy?—Preguntó Hao viendo el rostro de Opacho, se veía mucho mejor pero aún así no deseaba que ella despertará y él no estuviera ahí para verla y preguntarle algunas cosas. La mente del infante no estaba estable y tampoco lo estaba su _Reishi _por lo que era mejor esperarla y hablar con calma

—Me temo que no, probablemente lo haga mañana, sus defensas estaban muy bajas y no creo que pueda levantarse aunque despertase.

—Entiendo, me quedaré un rato más—avisó con seguridad

—Bien—contestó el doctor—Entonces los dejó iré a ver a más de mis pacientes—sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando solos a ambos chicos

—Hao—habló Pilika en un intento de no sumergirse de nuevo en ese silencio tan incómodo

—Ya te dije que es Asaha—contestó algo molesto, en realidad no deseaba hablar con nadie

—Si Hao, te oí la primera vez—comentó sin gracia. Suspiro y dijo: "Te preocupas, y eso es algo agradable"

—No lo es, me provoca nauseas—interrumpió brutalmente con seriedad—Y una sensación de nerviosismo horrible.

—Es normal, estás preocupado, es así cómo se debe sentir—sonrió y vio al chico hacer una mueca torcida con sus labios mirando al otro lado. Se veía _simpático_

—Preocupación ¿he?—Musito el castaño relajando sus músculos faciales, —Es igual—bufó para después mostrarse más tranquilo—Lo único que espero es que Opacho despierte—se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en el suelo separando sus dos piernas

—Yo también—dijo ella. Miro al castaño y sin duda se parecía a Yoh; aunque Hao tenía el cabello más largo y unos ojos más penetrantes pero sin ellos, esos dos hermanos eran como dos gotas de agua.

**Fin de Capítulo**

* * *

_**Agradezco a las dos personas que aceptaron mi fic aquí, **__y como agradecimiento les traigo las conti de esta historia que continuaré tenga o no Reviews :D_

_JA NE!_


End file.
